Interrupciones
by pervertida yaoista
Summary: Hay ocasiones que deberían ser aprovechadas en su plenitud. Sin embargo, dos detectives no corren con esa suerte. ¡YAOI! Heiji Hattori/Shinichi Kudo.


Resumen:

Hay ocasiones que deberían ser aprovechadas en su plenitud. Sin embargo, dos detectives no corren con esa suerte.

Heiji Hattori/Shinichi Kudo.

"**Interrupciones"**

**Por: Pervertida Yaoista.**

Aclaraciones del texto:

"_Cursiva": Pensamientos._

"**Negrita": Flash back. **

Meses angustiosamente largos y llenos de acción, que mantienen a uno en el filo de la emoción y el miedo. Así se sintió Shinichi Kudo durante aquel prolongado periodo de tiempo que demoró en atrapar –por fin- a la Organización Negra, trabajando en conjunto con la FBI y la Prefectura de Tokio.

Gin, Vodka, y los demás integrantes de tan sucia sociedad, se vieron tras las rejas de máxima seguridad en Estados Unidos por cargos de: homicidios planificados, secuestros, atentados terroristas, falsificación de documentos, trafico ilegal de estupefacientes y armas, chantaje y un largo etcétera que los obligaban a pasar el resto de sus días en la prisión.

Habiendo desmantelado a la Organización, Kudo pudo hacerse de la verdadera APTX 4869, conseguir la ecuación química exacta de la droga y de ahí crear el antídoto definitivo. Tanto él como Haibara volvieron a sus cuerpos originales, sin consecuencias secundarias adversas… salvo –tal vez- el regaño del siglo por parte de Ran, la que le soltó un montón de verdades, una que otra patada voladora y luego un asfixiante abrazo.

Todo estaba bajo control. Ran terminó enterándose de todo lo relacionado a Conan, a Haibara, a la Organización y el porqué de tantas mentiras. Demoró su tiempo el que digiriera la información, pero acabó aceptándolo.

Sus padres, al enterarse de las estupendas noticias, volaron desde Miami para ir a "apachurrar" al "pequeño Shin-chan"; Hattori también se había enterado, por medio de la comisaría de Osaka y del mismo Shinichi, al que llamó y después viajó exclusivamente para conocer de primera fuente los hechos.

La vida volvió a su curso natural. Shinichi se comunicó con la Secundaria Teitan para ponerse al corriente por el año perdido. Bueno fue que le dejaran hacer exámenes especiales para no repetir el curso. Lo malo es que se pasó una semana completa encerrado en la biblioteca de su casa estudiando la materia de todo un año. Era uno de los tropiezos que debía enmendar.

Claramente, el volver a las andanzas de detective no podía faltar. Cada caso "imposible" de resolver que se presentaba en la comisaría, llamaban a Shinichi para que les ayudara. Su popularidad aumentó mucho más con ello. Tanto así, que lo invitaron a viajar en un crucero con todos los gastos pagados, para él y las personas que quisiese invitar, por el fin de semana.

O*o*o*O

-¡Wooo! ¡Qué suerte la nuestra, ¿no, papá? –exclamó Ran una vez abordado el barco.

Kogoro se la quedó mirando con los ojos entrecerrados, aun con la resaca provocada la noche anterior al viaje. Más adelante que ellos, Shinichi era interrogado incesantemente por un grupo de féminas, que más que admirarlo… le corrían mano.

-¡YA, YA! –Gritó alguien que se abría paso de entre la multitud de chicas-. _"¡Maldición! ¡Sólo yo puedo correrle mano!"_ –pensó esa persona, empujando al gentío para abrazar por los hombros a Shinichi- Dejen al detective en paz. Viene a descansar y no ha ser atosigado.

El grupito se deshizo de inmediato de muy mal humor. Ese chico no tenía porqué meterse donde no le llamaban.

-Gracias Hattori, me salvaste de una buena –le sonrió el castaño una vez que todas ellas estuvieron lejos de su persona.

Hattori sonrió al momento de soltarle y meterse las manos a los bolsillos- Venga, no fue nada. Era lo menos que podía hacer después de que tú me enviaste la invitación para el crucero. Gracias –susurró.

Ambos detectives dirigieron sus pasos hacia el borde del barco para así tener una mejor vista del puerto y de las personas que faltaban por abordar.

-¿Llegaste hace mucho? –le preguntó al moreno.

-No, unos 15 minutos antes que tú –dijo, mirando hacia el interior de la cubierta-. Te estuve buscando desde que llegué, pero me llevé una sorpresa al verte rodeado de locas.

Shinichi se giró para ver a su amigo con sorpresa, luego se echó a reír- ¿Estás celoso?

-¿Qué? –exclamó Heiji, volteándole a ver-. Por supuesto que no. ¿Por qué iba a estar celoso? ¿Celoso yo? ¡Como crees! –Decía una y otra vez, tratando de evitar la mirada pícara de Shinichi- ¡Y deja de mirarme así! –le espetó, cruzándose de brazos y haciendo una mueca, cosa que le causó gracia a Shinichi.

Luego de mucho carcajearse, el castaño se giró hacia Heiji, se apoyó en el barandal para estar más cómodo y poder mirar su perfil.

-Heiji –murmuró suave para llamar su atención-, las habitaciones son compartidas ¿sabes lo que significa? –el moreno le miró con una sonrisa en la boca antes de volver a observar al frente y morderse los labios.

El crucero desembarcó en el mismo instante que los jóvenes decidieron ir al cuarto a paso lento, sin siquiera levantar sospechas de a dónde podrían dirigirse, pero los Shonen Tantei –invitados también del viaje- se interpusieron en su camino junto a Ran y Kazuha.

-Shinichi-niichan, Heiji-niichan, vamos a jugar a las escondidas ¿quieren unirse? –les preguntó Ayumi, mirándoles con sus ojitos tiernos.

-Nos encantaría, pero… -Heiji vio a Shinichi y éste al primero, ambos fruncieron el ceño a la vez.

-¡Por favor! –gritaron los tres chiquillos; Ran y Kazuha se sonrieron entre ellas antes de unirse al coro:- ¡Por favor!

Suspiraron abatidos y movieron la cabeza afirmativamente.

O*o*o*O

-Tú y yo no hacemos ni uno (1) –susurró Hattori al lado de Kudo.

-Tú y yo no tenemos suerte –le susurró de vuelta.

Ambos muchachos miraban al techo de la alcoba. Acostados en uno junto al otro en una cama muy pequeña para que cayeran cómodamente.

-Somos demasiado buenos… como personas –continuó Hattori.

-Y no somos capaces de decir que no -remató Shinichi, medio suspirando al recordar el comienzo del viaje-. Primero los niños.

"**-¡Por favor! –gritaron los tres chiquillos; Ran y Kazuha se sonrieron entre ellas antes de unirse al coro:- ¡Por favor! **

**Suspiraron abatidos y movieron la cabeza afirmativamente. **

**Los niños saltaron y gritaron de alegría; las chicas sonrieron de oreja a oreja; los chicos… suspiraron de nuevo. **

**Al otro lado de la cubierta, Genta se puso a contar hasta cien con el fin de que los demás se escondieran. Todos dispersados por el barco. Bueno… no todos: Shinichi se metió en un armario de escobas, alerta a cualquier sonido o movimiento, y cuando se percató por una mirilla de que Heiji se hallaba cerca, lo metió a la fuerza dentro del pequeño cubículo. **

**-¿Qué haces aquí? –cuestionó el moreno dubitativo. **

**-Escondiéndome, so tonto –gruñó Kudo bajito, apegándose a la figura de su amigo- ¿Qué otra cosa crees que hago? –le preguntó sobre sus labios, rozándolos apenas con el aliento. **

**Heiji posó sus manos en las caderas ajenas y le atrajo para besarlo apasionadamente por varios minutos. **

**-¡UN, DOS, TRES POR HEIJI-NIICHAN, QUE ESTÁ EN EL ARMARIO! (2)–gritó Genta desde afuera del cuartito. El moreno gimió de frustración y salió con las manos arriba en señal de derrota"**

-Luego el caso de cleptomanía durante el almuerzo –se acordó Heiji.

"**El almuerzo fue servido en la terraza del gran crucero, aprovechando el día soleado y la brisa fresca del mar. **

**Los invitados especiales –Kudo y compañía- estaban reunidos en una mesa redonda muy grande, por lo menos para unas 20 personas. Ellos eran nueve –Kogoro, Ran, Kazuha, Mitsuhiko, Ayumi, Genta, Agasa, Shinichi y Heiji (en ese orden de izquierda a derecha)- y compartirían la mesa con otra gente, de diversas edades y estatus sociales. **

**En medio del festín, Hattori guió sutilmente su mano por debajo del mantel hasta alcanzar la pierna de Shinichi. Éste le observó de reojo y sonrió débilmente antes de meterse una patata a la boca. **

**Dicha -¡dichosa!- mano subía, bajaba y apretaba a su antojo, acercándose peligrosamente a la entrepierna de Shinichi, pero sin llegar a tocarla… y cuando ello ocurría, el castaño dejaba a medio camino lo que pinchaba con el tenedor a su boca para seguir comiendo como costumbre. **

**Las ansias de ser tocado comenzaban a notarse ligeramente en sus movimientos, y Heiji estaba más que dispuesto a hacerlo.**

**-¡HEY! ¡ME HAN ROBADO EL RELOJ! –gritó un hombre de edad madura, levantándose bruscamente de la silla y tirando ésta al piso por lo abrupto del arrebato. **

**Desilusionado, Shinichi suspiró al notar como Hattori quitaba su mano y con ella se sacudía el cabello" **

-No olvides que atrapamos a un cerdito en la cubierta –susurró el castaño, tratando de acallar sus risitas con las mantas.

-¡Por favor! Explícame: ¿Quién, en su sano juicio, ¡trae a un cerdo a un crucero! –se miraron fijamente a los ojos y explotaron de la risa, aunque de inmediato se taparon la boca.

"**Paseaban por la cubierta de popa para reposar el almuerzo, aunque estaban más que deseosos por escaparse a la habitación que compartirían. Sólo estaba el pequeño gran problema de que muchas chicas estaban al pendiente de los detectives. ¡Tan monos, bellos, inteligentes y sexys!**

**Heiji, entusiasmado, ofreció desviar el camino que seguían para optar por las galerías de arte que se mostraban una cubierta más abajo. No estaban ni a media escalera cuando Shinichi tropezó y empujó con ello a Hattori. **

**Quedaron aprisionados contra la pared. El moreno de cara a ésta y Shinichi por detrás, consiguiendo apretar disimuladamente una de sus nalgas y exhalar sobre su cuello. **

**Se estremeció Heiji ante el contacto: nada notorio al ojo vigilante de las chicas que se asomaban a la escalera, sí muy satisfactorio para Kudo. **

**Tuvieron que separarse a regañadientes. Había sido un tropezón bien fingido. Creíble hasta cierto punto. Más, si se alargaba, la farsa quedaría deshecha. **

**-Lo siento Hattori, ¿estás bien? **

**-Si, descuida, no fue nada –sonrió mientras se rascaba la nuca y seguía bajando las escalinatas-, pero ten más cuidado ¿ok? **

**Shinichi asintió, pero no bajó más de tres escalones cuando tropezó con un bulto negro y cayó encima de Heiji, sintiendo a la vez que unas patitas le pisaban la espalda con rapidez.**

**-Kudo ¿Qué te dije? –le rugió enojado. Si bien el primer tropiezo fue adrede, éste había dolido, y mucho. **

**-Esta vez no lo hice a propósito –le susurró.**

**-¡QUE ALGUIEN ATRAPE A ESE CERDOOO! –gritaron varios marineros que bajaban por la escala, casi pisando a los muchachos. **

**Impresionados, se levantaron y corrieron a ayudar"**

-¡Joo! Fue difícil atrapar al puerquito, pero más difícil fue sacar al viejo Mouri del bar –masculló Heiji.

"**La galería de arte había quedado olvidada. La tienda de souvenir se podía ver al día siguiente. Lo que no podía seguir esperando eran las ganas de estar solos. En medio de una cama, tocándose, besándose y entregándose. **

**Y a eso se dirigían cuando se escuchó la voz de Ran –el grito más bien- venir desde el pasillo oeste de la segunda planta (de arriba hacia abajo). **

**Kudo corrió de inmediato hacia dónde se escuchaba el barullo, imaginando lo peor. Hattori quedó rezagado más atrás, lloriqueando internamente. **

**-¡YAAA DIJE-JE QUE NADIE ME SA-SA-SACA DE AQUÍ, HIIP! –Vociferó Kogoro, aferrándose a una botella de sake y la barra de bebidas alcohólicas- ¡SOY EL…EL…DETECTIVE MÁS FAMOSO DE JA-JAPÓN! ¡HIP!**

**Por acto reflejo, Shinichi fue capaz de proteger su cara al caer al suelo, sudando… no sabiendo si reír o llorar"**

-¡Ah! En la hora de la cena –recordó Shinichi- una señora se ahogó con comida.

-Bueno, ¿qué querías? Si tragaba como un cerdo –exclamó en voz baja su colega-, sin agraviar al otro cerdo, claro está –sendos rieron por la comparación.

"**El casino del barco era todo lujo y detalles. Un lugar exquisito. Los alimentos servidos en el plato de entrada y en el de fondo resultaron una 'delicatessen'. **

**Estaban acomodados casi igual que en el almuerzo, a excepción de Kogoro que no estaba presente, en una mesa de 10 personas esta vez.**

**Shinichi movía incesantemente la pierna, nervioso. ¡No! Ansioso. Tenía a Heiji a su lado, tan cerca… y a la vez tan lejos. Es cuando se le ocurrió una estupenda idea. **

**-¡Ups! –exclamó en voz alta, no demasiado como para ahogar el sonido de los cubiertos cayendo al suelo. **

**Un camarero se ofreció a recogerlos y llevarle unos limpios, pero el castaño se negó y se agachó, metiéndose bajo la mesa. **

**El mantel llegaba hasta el suelo, por lo que abajo estaba bien oscuro y especial para lo que pensaba hacer: apoyó ambas manos en las rodillas del moreno. Sabía que era él porque se sobresaltó, pero se quedó quieto al instante. Deslizó sus manos por los muslos y luego acarició -sin pudores ni tapujos- la entrepierna de Heiji. **

**Sobre la mesa, la cena continuaba amenamente, sin que nadie recordase al joven detective que buscaba el cuchillo y las cucharas caídas. Y Heiji… dio un respingo en su lugar, apretando los dientes y los puños alrededor de sus cubiertos. **

**Abajo, Shinichi masajeaba el creciente bultito de Hattori con una mano mientras que la otra se introducía por la playera y rozaba la piel tostada. **

**Heiji comenzaba a sudar copiosamente, sus mejillas mostraban un intenso color escarlata, las manos le temblaban un poco y se le salían suspiros pesados al tratar de comer normalmente. **

**Kudo posaba su boca en el bulto, subía a besarle el abdomen y al ratito se alejaba. Conocía tanto a Hattori que sabía que estaba dejándole con las ganas y que se las cobraría luego… y era eso lo que esperaba. **

**Una señora regordeta comía todo lo que le ponían en frente. Sus ansias de engullir más comida se debían a que frente a ella estaba Heiji, todo rojo y 'nerviosito'. Tan embelesada estaba con el muchacho que olvidó pasar lo que tenia en la boca y, cuando lo hizo, se atragantó. **

**Todos notaron la situación cuando se levantó con dificultad, boqueando inútilmente para respirar. Ya empezaba a ponerse azul. **

**-¡ESCUPA SEÑORA, POR FAVOR! –exclamó fuertemente el camarero que atendía la mesa. Se colocó por detrás y rodeó la cintura de la mujer para procurarle primeros auxilios. **

**Los anfitriones de esa y las demás mesas se reunieron alrededor, expectantes, gritando sugerencias o sandeces. Shinichi, ya muy alarmado, salió de debajo de la mesa, dejando a un Heiji más que caliente, pero asustado en igual medida. **

**La vieja escupió. Cuatro colitas de camarones 'volaron' a través de la mesa y cayeron: uno en la copa con agua, otro en un plato de comida y los dos restantes sobre la playera de Hattori. **

**El desagradable suceso no hizo más que bajarle toda la calentura"**

-Y por si fuera poco, Kazuha y Ran nos interceptaron para ver una película –balbuceó el detective del oeste, sintiéndose un poco fastidiado.

-No termino de entender a las mujeres –confesó Kudo-. ¿Qué caso tiene ver una película de terror si saben que terminarán muertas de miedo?

"**-¡No sean aguafiestas! De muy buena manera les pedimos que nos acompañen. Incluso tenemos todo listo –les hizo saber la chica de la coleta.**

**No pudieron negarse. La buena voluntad era el patrón dominante en sus vidas. **

**Fueron a la habitación que las muchachas compartían. Constaba de dos camas de una plaza (3) separadas por una mesita de noche, con su respectiva lámpara encima. **

**En medio del cuarto, sobre una mullida alfombra beige, descansaban varios cojines de estampa floreada. Había dos recipientes que contenían una buena cantidad de palomitas de maíz; vasos de cristal y una jarra llena de jugo. Todo delante de un enorme televisor de pantalla plana. **

**Estando todo dispuesto, apagaron la luz y prendieron el reproductor. En la pantalla se leyó 'Ghost Ship' (4).**

**Pasadas dos horas y media, la película mostraba los créditos. Heiji, apoyado sobre una montaña de cojines, bostezaba. Shinichi, apoyado en la misma montaña al lado del moreno, dejaba de ver la pantalla para mirar la hora. Kazuha y Ran estaban abrazadas frente al televisor, sin parar de temblar y sollozar por el miedo causado. **

**-Ya se hizo tarde y tengo sueño. Vámonos ya, Kudo –apuró Heiji, levantándose y estirando los brazos. **

**-Sí, será mejor –correspondió el aludido, reincorporándose-. Buenas noches chicas, que descansen. **

**-¡NOOOO! –Gritaron al tiempo que se soltaban y corrían presurosas a abrazar a sus respectivos mejores amigos- ¡QUÉDENSE AQUÍ!"**

-Así es como terminamos aquí –suspiró el detective de Beika, levantando las mantas y mirando dos cuerpos muy apegados por la estreches de la cama.

-Yo quería tenerte en una cama –le susurró Hattori al oído. Shinichi sonrió.

-Y me tienes en una.

-Pero no te quería así… -Heiji se acomodó de lado en la cama, apoyado sobre su codo para mirar a Shinichi y besarle la mejilla. Luego la comisura de la boca.

-Heiji… -suspiró el castaño, girando su cabeza un poco para entrar en contacto con los labios de su amigo.

No. Su amante.

Desde hacia meses que salían juntos. A escondidas de la gente conocida. Escapando del mundo real, de los casos policiales, de las conspiraciones e injusticias. Averiguando a cada paso dado que eran adictos al aroma del otro, a los besos del otro, a las caricias. Descubriendo que el amor había golpeado a su puerta, y que debían estar juntos. 

-Pueden oírnos –advirtió Kudo, desviando la vista hacia la izquierda, donde un biombo los separaba de ver la cama que ocupaban las chicas.

-No me importa ¿sabes? –le dijo, acomodándosele encima-. Reconozco que tantas interrupciones fueron buenas por un lado, porque te deseo aun más.

-Mmm… cierto -consintió Shinichi.

-Sin embargo, ¡estoy que corto las huinchas! (5) Por favor, Shin, vamos al baño… -sugirió.

Se la pensó por unos minutos, pero cualquier duda fue desechada al sentir los labios de "su" moreno sobre los suyos, aprisionándolos.

El crujido de la cama continua les obligó a separarse y poner en alerta sus sentidos. _"¡No más interrupciones!" _pensaron a la vez, levantándose y caminando en cuclillas para no hacer ni el más mínimo ruido en dirección al baño.

Se encerraron. De inmediato sus cuerpos se acoplaron, friccionaron las telas, se besaron en los labios. Lenta y armoniosamente.

Pensaron ir lento esta vez, para disfrutar por completo del acto. Se conocían tanto que no necesitaban mediar palabra, pues el brillo insinuante de sus ojos y las acciones de sus manos lo decían todo. Shinichi levantó los brazos para hacer pasar la camisa que Heiji alzó, y viceversa.

Sin camisas de por medio, ambos se besaron y abrazaron hasta la asfixia, pero valía la pena. Amaban quedar sin aire por culpa del otro, adoraban la sensación de goce que sus pieles desnudas proporcionaban al estar juntas. Besar el cuello contrario, morderse los hombros y los pezones, acariciar y lamer el abdomen marcado… el uno al otro.

Entre risotadas, Heiji se dejó arrinconar por Shinichi, tan solo en un juego compartido. Precioso momento, de besarse y sentir cómo la prenda inferior se deslizaba por sus muslos y caía al suelo. Shinichi descendió junto al pantalón y se dedicó plenamente a la tarea de masturbarle con la lengua, suave y lento… muy tortuosamente.

Heiji decidió que era un buen momento para taparse la boca, y aún así escapaban los gemidos; más no tardó demasiado en alejarlo e ir a sentarse al retrete, claro que tropezó un poco porque tenia los pantalones enrollados en los tobillos.

Kudo le siguió, sumiso y sonriente. Él mismo se quitó los pantalones y se acercó a Heiji para que éste le preparara.

Le acarició desde los brazos, pasando por el pecho y el estómago, luego los muslos, y más tarde el trasero, amasando lujuriosamente las respingadas nalgas. Y mientras Shinichi se distraía besando y siendo besado, el moreno aprovechaba de introducir sus dedos en su entrada.

El castaño se sujetó de los hombros de Heiji y entreabrió las piernas, ubicándose sobre el último con la intención de sentársele encima. El juego previo duró lo debido, ni más ni menos.

-He-Heiji… -jadeó Shinichi, pasando sus brazos por el cuello del moreno y apegando sus torsos-, sé cuidadoso –advirtió, sentándose poco a poco sobre la erección de Hattori.

-Sabes que nunca te lastimaría –susurró contra su cuello, exhalando bocanadas de aire por la excitación-. Seré suave.

-No. Suave, no. "Cuidadoso" –repitió, queriendo darle a entender la diferencia-. Me gus-ta… -gimió al sentir la punta dentro de si-, me gusta… montarte… duro –confesó el castaño, escondiendo su rostro arrebolado en el hombro de Heiji al tiempo que seguía bajando hasta quedar por completo sentado en su pelvis.

Hattori sonrió al escucharle, sintiendo que su corazón se hinchaba de felicidad y éxtasis, así que le estrechó aun más contra su cuerpo y le acarició la espalda para que la tensión de Shinichi desapareciera.

-Da-dame unos segundos –suspiró Shinichi, levantando la cabeza y apoyando su frente en la frente de Heiji. Ambos con los ojos cerrados y jadeantes.

-Tú mandas –le hizo saber Heiji entre dientes-, pero… no tardes mucho ¿si? –le besó la boca ansiosamente, por lo que Shinichi sólo pudo asentir en medio del beso.

Entre lengüetazos, manoseos y estremecimientos, un suave vaivén inició. Primero, hacia delante y atrás; después, hacia arriba y abajo. Shinichi apoyaba sus pies en la fría baldosa y apoyaba sus manos en los hombros de Heiji para darse impulso. Éste último le sujetaba de la cadera firmemente, ayudándole a subir y bajar cada vez más rápido, y a la vez movía su pelvis para reencontrarse con la otra.

Vahos de aire caliente salían de sus bocas y se elevaban hasta el techo. Sus cuerpos temblaban de emoción y sudaban por el calor que se trasmitían el uno al otro. Sus caderas chocaban deliciosamente, provocando sonidos muy sugerentes, que no eran suficientes… aún.

-Shin… ah… Shin… -gemía contra su oído, extasiado por su aroma y sus movimientos-, ¿po-podrías… darte la… la vuelta?

Shinichi abrió los ojos y lo miró difusamente. De sus labios escurría un hilillo de saliva muy sensual que hacía juego con sus mejillas ruborizadas- ¿Para qué?

-Quiero probar… otra posición… -dijo, viéndole cálidamente.

Suspirando profundamente, Kudo detuvo sus movimientos y se levantó, sintiendo incomodes y frío al abandonar su refugio. Giró sobre su eje y, con cuidado, se sentó en Heiji, sobre su miembro, dándole la espalda.

La nueva posición resultaba más incómoda que lo imaginado por Shinichi. Cuando terminó por empalarse, el castaño jadeaba con dificultad, se mordía el labio inferior y soltaba una que otra lágrima.

-Humm… due-duele… -se quejó.

-Pronto pasará –le dijo como consuelo, acariciándole de paso la pierna y su erección-. Confía en mí –le dio tiernos besitos bajo la oreja y el cuello-. Te amo.

Shinichi suspiró reiteradas veces, acomodando sus piernas al lado de las de Heiji y sujetándose de los muslos de éste.

-Te amo –repitió Hattori, besándole la nuca, los hombros y dejando ligeras marcas en su espalda.

-Te amo –gimió Kudo, apoyando su espalda en el pecho de Heiji y ladeando su cabeza para que el moreno le besara.

Tal como al principio, se movieron lento, en un leve vaivén. Luego más brusco, duro, salvaje. El continuo sube y baja les dejaba sin aliento, y poco a poquito iban perdiendo el control. Shinichi se inclinaba hacia delante para sentir a Hattori más adentro, el que se salía casi por completo para luego embestirle.

-Más… dame más… quiero más… Heiji –le gemía contra la mejilla cuando el moreno apegaba su rostro al de Shinichi.

O*o*o*O

Kazuha había despertado al escuchar suaves murmullos que provenían del cuarto de baño, pero los recuerdos de la película –_¡Dios, que escalofriante!_- no le permitían levantarse para averiguar.

Despertó a Ran y le contó lo que sucedía. Ahora las dos se cubrían con las mantas hasta la cabeza y rezaban para que el "Holandés volador" no reclamara sus vidas como forma de pago.

Estuvieron minutos así, hasta que asomaron la cabeza por entre las mantas y miraron en dirección al baño. Los murmullos seguían escuchándose, cada vez más altos y entrecortados.

Y un golpe. Dos golpes. Tres, contra la pared.

Las chicas lloriquearon asustadas y volvieron a esconder sus cabezas.

-Tengo miedo, Kazu…

-También yo, Ran –ambas tiritaron-. ¿Por qué no despertamos a los chicos? –sugirió.

-Sí. Ellos sabrán qué hacer –dijo Mouri, llenándose de valor y levantándose de la cama. Asomó la cabeza por un costado del biombo y vio la cama vacía.

O*o*o*O

Shinichi golpeó la pared tres veces más con sus puños fuertemente apretados. No sabía si maldecirse a si mismo por su petición o bendecir a Hattori por hacerle caso.

La situación había cambiado drásticamente cuando Shinichi suplicó que "quería más". Hattori, obedientemente, obligó al castaño a ponerse de pie para dirigirlo a la pared frente a ellos. Y, una vez acorralado de cara a ésta, Heiji le penetró duramente.

El primer gritillo fue ahogado por su mano, y los siguientes por la boca del moreno, tan fiel y servidora.

Golpeó de nuevo la muralla y se mordió los labios, aguantando los embates que Heiji le daba. Nunca lo habían hecho de pie, y aunque resultaba algo incómodo, no era para nada malo. Al contrario. Lo disfrutaba demasiado, sobretodo si Heiji se comportaba como todo un bruto semental.

Golpearon a la puerta. Hattori dejó de penetrar, masturbar y besar a Shinichi y miró hacia la entrada; el castaño también lo hizo, sobresaltado.

-Heiji ¿estás ahí? ¿Kudo está contigo? –los golpecitos se repitieron- ¡Heiji! Contesta, por favor, Heiji –volvió a llamar la voz de Kazuha.

Shinichi trató de sostenerse del muro, arrimándose a él, temblando de éxtasis y susto. A sus espaldas, Heiji lo abrazaba y respiraba hondamente, sintiendo la tensión de Shinichi en todos sus músculos.

-Será mejor… -gimió bajito el castaño, con la mejilla derecha apoyada en la pared- que no sigamos…, sino nos van a descubrir… -no quería quedar hasta la mitad, estaba recién comenzando a sentir lo que sería un orgasmo espectacular. Empezaba a sentirse frustrado.

-No –contestó, apegando su cuerpo aún más al de Kudo y empujándose dentro de él. Shinichi jadeó-. No van a haber más interrupciones, mi amor.

Shinichi sonrió tímidamente antes de soltar un nuevo gemido. Heiji había dado en un punto muy sensible dentro de su cuerpo y se había sentido demasiado bien.

-¡Shinichi! –Gritó Ran, habiendo reconocido la voz de éste dentro del cuarto- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Estás bien?

El movimiento no cesó, sino que se aceleró, y entre gemidos y jadeos, Hattori exclamó con la voz más normal que pudo hacia la puerta:

-Él está bien… -se mordió la lengua para evitar gemir-, algo le sentó mal… -suspiró contra el cuello de Shinichi, le besó la nuca y empujó una vez más, con fuerza-. Tiene el estómago revuelto… es todo –repitió el movimiento contra el castaño, el que tuvo que morderse la mano para no deshacer la mentira con un jadeo más enérgico.

Con rapidez, el moreno se hizo de la dolorosa y mal atendida erección de su amante y la acarició con maestría. Siguió pujando contra él, elevándose los dos al cielo del enorme placer que experimentaban.

Segundos después, la preocupada voz de Ran exclamó hacia adentro:- ¡Oh Dios! ¿Cómo fue a pasar? Shinichi… ¿Cómo te sientes?

El susodicho no pudo responder por obvias razones. Se mordía el puño y cerraba fuertemente los ojos a la vez que sentía potentes descargas cruzar su cuerpo. La velocidad y fluidez con que se realizaba el acto, incluida la morbosidad que causaba el estarles mintiendo a las chicas mientras que al otro lado de la madera se hallaban ellos teniendo sexo brutal… no tenía precio.

Heiji apresuró sus movimientos pélvicos, obligando de esta manera a apegar a Shinichi más a la muralla. El castaño apoyó sus manos en ella para así amortiguar los embates. Era dura y tosca la fricción de la pared contra su piel, pero excitante en iguales proporciones.

Y muy satisfactoria -para el alma de ambos- sentir como, en medio del placer, sus manos se entrelazaban.

Unas cuantas envestidas más bastaron para soltar sus esencias. Eyacularon, gimieron ahogadamente y se dejaron caer, porque sus cansadas piernas no podían sostenerlos más.

Sentados en la baldosa, aun jadeantes, traspirados y alucinados, se miraron y besaron, compartiendo la calidez de sus bocas y la humedad de sus lenguas. Al separarse, se miraron a los ojos y luego a sus manos entrelazadas. Sonrieron felices, olvidando por completo que las muchachas –del otro lado de la puerta- seguían golpeando y exclamando preocupadas si necesitaba Shinichi un enfermero.

-Kudo está bien –gritó Hattori desde su posición, separándose con dificultad de su amante, mirando primero hacia la puerta y de vuelta a éste para acariciarle las mejillas rojas y acomodarle un poco el cabello-. Él está muy bien –susurró más para ellos que para informar a ellas.

Shinichi se inclinó un poco, tomó de la nuca al moreno y le besó hasta quedar sin aire-. Cómo no voy a estar bien… -musitó contra la piel tostada- si preferiste estar conmigo y correr el riesgo de ser descubiertos. Te amo, Heiji.

-Las interrupciones pueden ser interesantes después de todo, pero también tienen su límite –le dijo, acariciándole las piernas y la espalda con una mano-. Pueden separarme de ti, no obstante, ninguna interrupción logrará que deje de amarte.

**Fin.**

(1) "-Tú y yo no hacemos ni uno" se refiere a que ambos, en conjunto, no hacen u entero como ser. (Es lo mejor que puedo explicarme)

(2) "-¡UN, DOS, TRES POR HEIJI-NIICHAN, QUE ESTÁ EN EL ARMARIO!" acá en Chile, cuando jugamos a las escondidas, contamos hasta tres e indicamos a la persona descubierta junto al lugar donde está. Puede que en otros países sea distinto y por eso lo aclaro.

(3) "Cama de una plaza" es una manera de indicar el tamaño de la cama. Una plaza es la más pequeña, para una sola persona.

(4) "Ghost ship" es una película de terror y suspenso del director Steve Beck, estrenada en el 2002. Dejo el link con la primera y mejor parte de la película:

.com/watch?v=CmVAkDMzp9o

(5) "¡Estoy que corto las huinchas!" término que da a entender que ya no se puede aguantar tal o cual situación.

14


End file.
